1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a hydraulic engine for use with water borne conveyances such as boats and the like. More particularly, it is concerned with an improved hydraulic engine having a rearwardly facing, below water impingement surface, along with nozzle structure for directing a stream of pressurized water against the impingement surface in order to move the boat forwardly through the water.
2. Background of the Prior Art
A number of hydraulic engines have been proposed in the past for use in propelling boats or the like through the water. Representative engines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,677,769, 3,007,305, 3,183,663, 3,288,100, 3,478,712 and 3,561,392.
All of the above patents describe engines wherein pressurized streams of water are directed rearwardly in order to obtain foreward movement of a water craft. Furthermore, as any person familiar with boat propulsion systems will attest, hydraulic engines heretofore available have achieved very little commercial and practical success.